Hello, moy gobulushka
by dragonesskunoichi
Summary: Cathedral Santo Basil, November 2011 You remembered the day you met the strange Russian man with striking violet eyes named Ivan Braginski who held a bouquet of sunflowers, a soft smile plastered on his pale face. "Hello, moy golubushka." (Russia x reader) HAPPY BIRTHDAY @honeycherries 17/10 (originally from Wattpad)


**Hello, my duckies! It's Amy, bringing you my very first Hetalia fanfiction! Yayyyy! This is a Russia x reader for my sistah the birthday girl,** **honeycherries** **!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATE~ BE ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA :D**

 **Well, this story is titled "Hello, moy golubushka." which means "Hello, my dove." in Russian. I will be using real names, since this is a Human!AU. Also, I am two months old in the Hetalia fandom, and Russia is not exactly my favorite character (Iggy~) so please forgive me for OOCness...**

 **Without further ado, enjoy~**

|| Cathedral Santo Basil, November 2011 ||

It was the 17th of November, and it was winter.

You had just arrived in Moscow last night and you couldn't hide your excitement. Finally, you could go to the country you have been dreaming of visiting. But why did you have to go when it was in the middle of the winter season...? You had no idea. In favor of your twenty-first birthday, your father had surprised you with a ticket to Russia, the Country of the White Bears.

As soon as you stepped foot out the hotel that morning, you had quickly grabbed your winter coat and rushed for a taxi to the St. Basil's Cathedral.

The view of the cathedral was absolutely breathtaking. The crazy confusion of colors, patterns, and shapes were uniquely blended beautifully together in such a manner that made it irresistible. Your (eye color) eyes gazed at every curve of the building and slightly giggling at the flame shaped roofs. White snow covered some parts of the buildings, giving it a slight glow of white. The scenery was too good to be true and you just _had_ to take a picture. You fumbled for you portable Polaroid camera from your backpack when a soft voice startled you in process.

"Do you want me to take a photograph of you, _gospozha_?"

You quickly pivoted towards the source of the Russian accented voice that came beyond the crowd of people to find a strange blonde man in a long, heavy tan coat with dark green pants and military boots. A pale cream scarf was wrapped tight around his neck and he was carrying a bouquet of fresh looking sunflowers in one arm. _Sunflowers aren't supposed to be blooming in this freezing season._

"Excuse me...?"

The man gave you a blank stare before a chuckle escaped his lips. "Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself," he said with perfect English before extending his hand with a gentle smile. "Ivan Braginski. You can call me Ivan."

As you stretched out your hand to grasp his, a spark of warmth exploded and spread from his bare hand through your gloves. Suddenly you didn't feel as chilly as before.

"(First name) (Last name)."

He tilted his head in a rather adorable manner with an unusual glint in his violet eyes. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman, _gospozha_."

A blush dusted your cheeks. "T-Thank you."

A laugh escaped his lip, his velvety voice sending shivers down your spine. "You're cute, _gospozha._ " He eyed the Polaroid camera in my hand and jutted his chin at its direction. "Um, would you like me to take a picture of you...?"

"O-okay."

You handed him your camera which he took gladly with a smile. "You just place your hand here – yep right there – and your eyes here, yep – you sure you got it, Ivan."

"I think I can do it, _gospozha_. No worries," he chuckled, waving a hand. "Why don't you stand over there and strike a pose."

You nodded happily as you trotted a few feet in front of him. "Here?"

"Da, that's good – oh, wait!" he exclaimed as he walked towards you. He shoved his bouquet of sunflowers into your arms and patted your shoulder. "Here, hold these. It brings out your (eye color) eyes."

You flushed bright red. "Ivan...?"

He gave a mysterious grin before taking a few steps backwards and crouching on the ground with one foot. Holding the camera up to his face, he gave you a thumb up with his free hand. "Perfect. Now smile~"

You looked at the camera and smiled shyly while hugging the sunflowers closer to your chest. With your left hand you made the Japanese 'peace' sign, putting two fingers up. The blonde man gave you a smile as he clicked the camera and a small Polaroid slipping out of the small machine. He took the picture and waved it around slightly and beckoned you to come to him. You dropped your hand and rushed towards him, eager to see the picture.

"You wave it around like this, isn't it?" he asked you. "I've seen my sister do this one time."

"Your sister?"

His expression turned gray all of a sudden. "My older sister. Her name in Yekaterina and she lives in Ukraine."

You gave him a soft smile. "She sounds like a nice sister."

"She is," he mumbled under his breath, but you could hear it clearly. "We just don't see each other anymore. I love her, even if she thinks she isn't pretty. In fact, she gave me this scarf just for me. I rarely take it off these days."

He took a shaky breath and laughed nervously. "I must have been rambling, was I?"

"No, it's perfectly alright." you replied, giving him a grin. "It's nice to see someone care for his sister so much."

His pale cheeks were tinted red. "Thank you. I-I've never heard anyone say that about me before."

"Well, they're bloody idiots, then. Or heartless." you joked with a grin, successfully causing a grin to appear on Ivan's face.

"Um, h-here you go." He placed the Polaroid in your hand and took a step back, waiting to see your reaction. "I hope I got it right, the sunshine's angle was quite bright for the winter season. I was afraid the picture would turn out terrible."

You were quiet for a while as your eyes gazed at the Polaroid. There you stood – head 'till waist – a smile adorning your face as you hugged the bouquet in one hand and a peace sign on the other. The cathedral was the background, glowing brightly through the snow, their colors screaming for attention. The wind gave a slight blowing effect to your (hair color) hair.

"Um, _gospozha_...D-do you like it?" he sputtered.

You gave him the brightest smile you could ever muster and flung yourself onto him, latching your arms around his neck. "It's beautiful! T-thank you so much!"

He laughed as he returned the hug. "You're welcome, _moy golubushka._ "

You pulled away, your face clouded with confusion. "... _Moy golubushka_...?"

He smiled. "It means my dove."

You did not know how to respond to such compliment (?), so in return you blushed so red that would bring tomato's to shame. ( **Somewhere in another country, Spain/Antonio sneezed.** ) "N-nonsense, Ivan."

He laughed again. He laughed and laughed and laughed. _He had a nice laugh,_ you thought.

"Would you like to write on the bottom space?" he offered as he took out a black pen from his pocket.

You gave him a hesitant nod as he passed you his pen. As soon as his pen was in your grasp, you uncapped the top and scribbled a few words on it.

 _ **Cathedral St. Basil, 17.10.2011 BDAY**_

His eyes widened in surprise. "It's your birthday today?"

You shrugged. "Yes, this trip to Moscow is a birthday gift from my father... I just turned twenty one, you see, and I've been dreaming to visit Russia since I was a little girl."

"And why is that?"

"Because of my grandmamma," you whispered, your eyes glazing in nostalgia. "She had lived in Russia for all her life, and she tells me tales of a beautiful castle in flaming red named a cathedral of a saint. Since then, it has been my dream to come here."

You felt a tug on your ear, to find Ivan pinching your ear slightly in a teasing manner. "Hey!"

"No worries, _gospozha._ " he chirped, tilting his head teasingly. "It is the Russian way to say happy birthday; by tugging his/her ears by the number of the completed years. So far, I only tugged three times."

You groaned. "Ivan...!"

He giggled. "Your cute, (First name). _S dnem rozhdeniya, moy golubushka_. It means happy birthday."

"Thank you, Ivan." you answered with tints of red on your cheeks. You checked your watch to find it was almost 14.00 and your friend Amy was supposed to meet you back in the hotel for lunch.

"Oh dear, I'm going to be late! I promised her I wouldn't be late this time!" you sighed.

"You must be on your way if you do not want to anger your friend, (First name)." he stated softly as he placed the Polaroid camera back into your arms.

"True, true." You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. "Well, this means goodbye, right?"

His smile faded a little. "Sadly, it does."

"Well, Ivan Braginski," you mumbled as you slowly hand back the bouquet. "Here are your sunflowers. Thanks for letting me hold it -"

"Keep it, _moy golubushka_ , as a gift and memory of me."

You were silent for a few seconds before standing on your tippy toes and shyly gave him a hesitant kiss on his cold cheek. "Thank you for everything, Ivan."

He gave you a cheeky smile. "You're welcome."

"Goodbye, Ivan."

"Goodbye for now, _moy golubushka._ "

You took a few steps backwards before turning your back on him completely, waving a hand behind your shoulder before rushing away through the midst of the crowd. You turned your head back once, to find a smiling blonde man waving back at you with a hand on his cheek, and then he was gone.

You wondered if you'd meet him again.

 _A few years later..._

|| Poklonnaya Hill, November 2015 ||

It was the 17th of November, and it was winter (again).

This was the fifth time you have went to Russia on your birthday, to the city you love the most, Moscow. You were wearing the same winter coat along with a baby blue scarf wrapped around your neck and a Polaroid camera in your grasp. You were – of course – gazing at the sight of the Victory Park, standing in all its glory. Snow covered your tracks as you made your way around the monument towards the middle. Your eyes were twinkling with delight at the beautiful monument as snowflakes covering it like a blanket with a pure white glow. You fumbled for your portable Polaroid camera once more when a familiar voice startled you in process.

"Do you want me to take a photograph of you, _gospozha_?"

You whipped your head around so fast you were surprised it did not crack. Your eyes widened and your smile brightened twice at the sight of a blonde Russian man with the same smile with the same violet eyes with the usual bouquet of fresh sunflowers. You had finally found him again, after years of not seeing each other. Finally, the man you dream every night and the man you think of every second was right in front of you.

"...Ivan...?"

He gave you a soft smile and waved.

"Hello, _moy golubushka_."

 **The End~**

 **I hope you loved it! It took me 6 hours of sitting in front of my laptop to make this, since writer's block is being a pain in the arse and it's giving me no mercy. My little brother isn't being nicer at all, constantly annoying me by repeating what I do and say. But whatevs lmao XD**

 **To** **honeycherries** **, I hope you LOVED it! This is a gift for your birthday from me (and for making me** _ **Photograph**_ **. PLEASE UPDATE) and I even have a birthday card in store for you! Anyway, I wish you all the best!**

 _ **Moy golubushka**_ **= My dove**

 _ **Gospozha**_ **= miss**

 _ **S dnem rozhdeniya**_ **= happy birthday**

 **Well, that's all folks! Remember to be one with Mother Russia~**

 **Ciao~ *waves white flag***


End file.
